A known rotation detection sensor includes a sensor for detecting a rotation speed of vehicle wheels. The sensor for detecting the rotation speed of the vehicle wheel is provided relative to an outer race rotatably supporting a hub unitary rotating with the wheel. The known rotation sensor described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 03-48768 is configured to detect the rotation of a rotor unitarily rotated with the hub at a portion of a cover member covering an end portion of the outer race in an axial direction.
With the sensor described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 03-48768, a bore is formed at the metal made cover member for covering the end portion of the outer race in the axial direction. The sensor is unitarily formed with the cover member by insert molding in the bore. Small bores are formed at sides of the bore formed on the cover member. By charging the molding resin to the small bores, the sensor is fixed to the cover member.
Notwithstanding, with the known sensor described in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 03-48768, the molding has to be performed after determining positions of the cover member and a body of the sensor relative to a molding type for the insert molding. Because the different sizes and the different configurations of the cover member require different dies, the construction of the known rotation detection sensor is not efficient for multi-product production.
A need thus exists for a rotation sensor which is applicable to cover members with different sizes and configurations.